Fact, Opinion and Argument
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: I can't remember off the top of my head which episode it was, but a comment Wendy made about Hodges on Twilight message boards got me thinking; was Hodges really on Twilight message boards? If so what would he be talking about?


I can't remember off the top of my head which episode it was, but a comment Wendy made about Hodges on Twilight message boards got me thinking; was Hodges really on Twilight message boards? If so what would he be talking about?

Now I feel like I should warn you now, I've never read or seen "Twilight" so I've googled all the information so I'm very sorry if it's not accurate.

This is written for pure entertainment, I hope you all like it, please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**Fact, Opinion and Argument **

**Original Post by Werewolflove21 says:** Werewolves are the best by far, who agrees?

**DHLVCL says: **I'm sorry my young friend, this is most certainly not the case.

**Werewolflove21: **Wht?

**DHLVCL:** I assume by that you mean what? And the answer to your question is that werewolves are not the best.

**Werewolflove21:** They are.

**DHLVCL:** Now that's not much of an argument.

**Werewolflove21:** It's not like you have a argument.

**DHLVCL:** "an argument" – and that I do.

**Werewolflove21:** Yeah, what's your argument?

**DHLVCL: **That, werewolves are not the best, it is in fact vampires that are superior.

**Werewolflove21:** No they're not

**DHLVCL:** Are too

**Werewolflove21:** ARE NOT.

**DHLVCL:** Ah my friend I have to, again, assure you they are.

**Werewolflove21:** How old are you? Like 12?

**DHLVCL:** I am not. I don't understand how you can be "like" an age...you are either that age or not...Are you actually 21? And I would like to point out that you in fact started this.

**Werewolflove21:** I didn't start it.

**DHLVCL:** I might as well finish it. Behold why- Werewolves or lycanthropes, as they are also known, do not have control over their transformation, it only happens during the full moon. Also "turning" usually occurs due to what is believed to be a curse. (A curse!) Also there is also a mental illness called lycanthropy...which is not "the best by far"...

**Werewolflove21: **You're annoying.

**DHLVCL:** I'm offended. I offer you a well constructed argument and the only way you can think to retaliate is "You're annoying". (You sound like my co-workers...) Well I guess I should console myself with the fact you used "you're" rather than "your". Well done.

**Werewolflove21: **Well your co-workers are right. You're REALLY annoying.

**DHLVCL:** I would like to assure you that they are not- I'm highly underappreciated and overworked.

**Werewolflove21:** Where do you work Chuck-E-Cheese?

**DHLVCL:** No, I do not.

**Werewolflove21:** I bet you do.

**DHLVCL:** You "bet" do you? How much? I usually don't gamble with children...but there's a first for everything...

**Werewolflove21:** What?

**DHLVCL:** I don't think can simplify that any further.

**Werewolflove21:** Whatever

**DHLVCL: **You are persistent, I see.

**Werewolflove21:** I'm bored.

**DHLVCL: **Thank you for informing me. It would have been helpful to know before we started this discussion that you had a short attention span.

**Werewolflove21:** Whatever

**Werewolflove21 has logged off.**

**DHLVCL:** Hey!

"Well that's just rude." David Hodges muttered to himself as he re-read the information that the person he had been chatting with had logged off.

"Slow day?" Wendy's voice made me him jump slightly and also quickly attempt to shut the window down before she got a chance to see what webpage he had been on.

"Surprisingly so." he responded shortly hoping she hadn't noticed what had been on his computer screen.

"What are you up to?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing. I'm not up to anything." He shrugged attempting to be casual.

"Fine." Wendy smiled as if accepting his plea, but as she was walking out of the door she turned to him with a smirk that was impossible to hide.

"Hey Hodges...maybe you should use a more imaginative screen name next time."

**The End**


End file.
